The Biostatistics, Bioinformatics and Data Management (BBDM) Core will serve the program by providing state-of-the-art biostatistical analysis of the large and complex datasets being assembled in this program project, by generating models of protein-interaction-networks, and by managing the database for facile interrogation by all investigators. There will be great need for data to stream smoothly among the three research projects. The data stream will be dynamic with nevy information being added as experiments are completed. The BBDM core will be chargedwith designing and maintaining a database that can be regularly accessed by program investigators. Biostatistical comparisons among different melanocyte preparations and melanoma lines will be done to identify components of the system of response to DMAdamage that provide maximal predictive value for determining cellular risk of oncogenic transformation after exposure to UV. The BBDM core will insure that experiments are properly designed to gain maximal predictive power and develop new statistical tools to analyze the complex and varied datasets being produced by program investigators. The BBDM core leverages computational power and networking capabilities in the Renaissance Computing Institute to provide program investigators with the ability to visualize and analyze the networks of interacting proteins in the various systems of response to DNA damage.